Hani, the Swarm Keeper
Hani, The Swarm Keeper is a Bio Ravager from Verdanth. She constantly produces a swarm of Hani bees that follow her orders, allowing her to avoid too much combat. Revelation Fungus3 was thinking about bees, and his dad was starting a bee keeping hobby. Weapons Hani's weapon is the Buzz Commander. Base Stats Lore Those who would be unfamiliar to the insects of Verdanth would really be unfamiliar to Hani. Hani was one of these insects. She is the queen of a colony of bees on Verdanth. Her entire life was about laying eggs and leading her colony for forge for food. But fate had a different path for her. Crogenitor Astra was exploring the jungles of Vardanth for insect life to study, and found Hani's colony. Hani and her bees tried to fend off the invader, but they were unable to penetrate the Crogenitor's armor. Crogenitor Astra then sent a message to Hani's colony saying he comes in peace. Hani and the coloy calmed down. Astra then asked Hani, the queen, to come with him. Hani accepted his offer, but just after she tells the colony to produce another queen from the last egg she lays there. Meanwhile, once Astra and Hani returned to his lab, he ran some tests on Hani. Astra decided to transfect Hani with some stabilized E-DNA given to him by Sage. But since Hani was very delicate, Astra had to find another way to transfect her. He decided to inject the stabilized E-DNA into a piece of her food. Hani ate the enhanced food, and began to undergo a beautiful transformation. After the transformation, Hani looked at her body, and felt stronger than ever. She thanked Astra, and went off. But when she went back to her home forest, she saw something horrifying. It was a mutation mine. Curious, she went a little closer, and then something came out. It was a Mutation Agent. It was pumping out black clouds that mutated all creatures that touched it. She saw a herd of creatures run through the cloud. When they came out, they became Ragetusks. Hani heard of stories about the Mutation Agents and Mutation Mines. They were the entities responsible for mutating all life they come across into Darkspore. Realizing that an active Mine was discovered on Verdanth, she flew to several Verdanthi tribes and Crogenitor Outposts, warning them of the Darkspore's return. The people she warned prepared themselves for combat. Hani also wanted to join in and help. But she was too fraigile to fight. So instead, she laid a few eggs, that hatched into powerful bee-like creatures that could be the greatest weapons she will use to fight! Appearance Hani is a highly feminine humanoid with a beelike abdomen, has a pair of antennae, and has another pair of antennae forming her "hair". Unlike other Bio Heroes, she has the stereotypical bee colors and markings on her body. Download Files Alpha Beta Gamma Delta Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Hani Alpha. Basic Attack: Attack Order Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 0.3 seconds Cast Type: Instant Hani orders her bees to move to the targeted location, attacking any enemies there, and then return to Hani. Unique Ability: Honey Forge Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Hani tells the bees to salvage the corpses nearby, turning them into health and power capsules. Squad Ability: Summon Swarm Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (3 seconds) Power Cost: 25 The user summons a swarm of stinging insects that will painfully sting any enemy within 8 meters for 8 seconds. Affected enemies will run aimlessly as they are attacked by the swarm. The swarm dissipated after 15 seconds. Modifiers *'Hani's Summon Swarm: Increased effect radius, but swarm will dissipate in 10 seconds.' (Makutar's Affix) *'Hani's Summon Swarm: Increased effect duration and damage, but smaller effect radius.' (Takan's Affix) Passive Ability: Queen Bee Because she is a queen bee, she will lay an egg every 10 seconds. Te egg takes 5 seconds to hatch and spawns a single Hani Bee. Hani can have up to 20 Hani Bees with her at an time. Every Hani Bee within 5 meters of Hani reduces the damage Hani takes by 5% and stacks up to 15 times. 'Overdrive' She will lay an egg every 5 seconds. Te egg takes 2 seconds to hatch and spawns a single Hani Bee. Hani can have up to 30 Hani Bees with her at an time. Every Hani Bee within 8 meters of Hani reduces the damage Hani takes by 10% and has no stack limit. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Soothing Scent Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 30 Hani performs a short dance, releasing special pheromones that heal all nearby allies. Enemies in the area fall asleep when affected. Beta - Snaring Sting Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 Hani enhances her Bees's stingers, allowing them to root any enemy they sting. The buff lasts 6 seconds. Gamma - Healing Sprite Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Summons a small sprite that heals Hani, her pets, and nearby allies. The sprite dissappears after 30 seconds. Delta - Stun Venom Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 Hani enhances the stingers of nearby Hani Bees, allowing them to stun and poison any enemy they sting for 8 seconds. The stun lasts 4 seconds, and the poison lasts 8 seconds. Gallery CRE Hani, the Swarm Keeper-0e61b3f2 ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE Hani, the Swarm Keeper-0e61b3f3 ful.png|Beta Variant CRE Hani, the Swarm Keeper-0e61b3f4 ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE Hani, the Swarm Keeper-0e61b3f5 ful.png|Delta Variant CRE Hani Bee-0e61b3f6 ful.png|Hani Bee Alpha CRE Hani Bee-0e61b3f7 ful.png|Hani Bee Beta CRE Hani Bee-0e61b3f8 ful.png|Hani Bee Gamma CRE Hani Bee-0e61b3f9 ful.png|Hani Bee Delta Trivia *Hani's Bee pets have their own variants. *Hani's name is a play on the word "honey". *She is somewhat ironic for a Ravager, as she doesn't directly fight enemies, but instead summons pets to do it for her. *Hani Alpha has the most revealing outfitting of any female Hero; She only wears a scarf around her neck. Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Ravagers Category:Bio Category:End Heroes